truth or dare
by Satoshi Mochica
Summary: everyone plays truth or dare.
1. Chapter1

**hi there my name is dark lord anyway this my first story so please don't say anything that's mean anyways lets get on with the story.**

Satoshi:oww my head hurts what happen?

yoshiki:satoshi are you ok?

Satoshi:yah I'm fine

darklord:hello

Naomi:what's going on?

ayumi:yah what's going on!?

darklord:I'm not going to hurt you i only want to play a game

satoshi:what kind of game?

darklord:truth or dare

yoskiki:ok but where are we going to get the truths or dare's?

darklord:the reviewers are going to handle that

yoshiki:wait what...?

darklord:they will send me the truths or dare' and I will choose which ones I would like to pick

satoshi:when do we start playing?

darklord:as soon as I get the truths and dares in I'm starting the game intill then you will all rest.

(use magic to pop out a tv,laptops,and beds)

satoshi:wow this is cool!

darklord:not for long...

**ok guys send those truths and dare's in so I can torture these guys lol :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi people im here with another chapter also i want to give a shout out littlepie anyways lets get on with the story**

darklord:ok im back with some truths and dares

everyone: o god...

darklord:ok the first dare we have is for satoshi from Dbzkiller3

satoshi:ok im ready to do somthing stupid!

darklord:satoshi you have to stare at naomi's b**** for 8 seconds without blushing or nose bleeds

satoshi:that's not going to happen but i'll try

(satoshi looks at naomi's b****)

satoshi:.5..4..3..2..1 I'm done!

yoshiki:im really shock right now i never thought satoshi would able to do that one

darklord:ooook..now are next dare is for ayumi from kentucky493

ayumi:why do you do dis to me kentucky:{

darklord:ayumi you have to kiss satoshi for a minute and naomi you can't break them apart you can only watch them

ayumi:yayyy:)

naomi:curse you kentucky!;{

darklord:and your time starts now!

(ayumi jumps on satoshi and starts to make out with him)

naomi:ahhhhhhhhh!

darklord:and stop!

(ayumi didn't stop)

naomi:he said stop bitch!(naomi kicks ayumi and sends here flying across the room)

ayumi:hey!you didn't have to kick me you fucking ju!

naomi:you wan't to go bitch lets go!

darklord:no fighting anyways can we get back to the game!

ayumi and naomi:ok

darklord:ok then are next dare is also from kentucky493 he want's mayu to beat up satoshi or yoshiki

(mayu pops out of no where)

mayu:and shigni i feel the..WTF!

darklord:sorry to bother you but can you beat up yoshiki or satoshi please?

mayu:ok i'll beat up satoshi

satoshi:wait what?

darklord:here take this baseball bat

mayu:ok

(mayu gets the baseball bat and starts to hit satoshi)

satoshi:owww

darklord:ok thats enough

mayu:can i go back now?

darklord:yep

(mayu disappears)

darklord:ok now are last dare for today is from guestvg and he wants yoshiki to chew on food that satoshi already chew on

yoshiki:fine

darklord:like gum

(gum pops out in satoshi's hands)

darklord:chew on that satoshi

satoshi:ok(satoshi chews on gum)

darklord:ok now give it to yoshiki

satoshi:here you go

yoshiki:omg im going to throw up

(he puts the gum in his mouth)

everyone exept yoshiki:ewwww

darklord:well thats all for now


	3. Chapter 3

**hello darklord here and** **im**** sorry for not posting alot of chapters its because of dumb homework anyways enjoy the chapter!**

darklord:wow we have lots of funny truths and dares but mostly dares...

satoshi: im scared :(

yoshiki: stop being a little girl!

darklord: shut up and let me tell the truth and dares or you'll die by me!

yoshiki and satoshi: O_O

darklord: thank you now are first dare is for satoshi from teaserandme and he/she sid you can do want ever you want with naomi for ten minutes and ayumi has to watch

satoshi: yessss!(grabs naomi and starts making out with her)

ayumi: for some reason im not mad...

darklord: yeahhh while they do that we will keep playing and this dare is for yoshiki from flutterbuddy13 he/she wants you to tell ayumi how you really feel about her

yoshiki: ok well this is kind of hard for me to say but i..love..you

ayumi: i love you too

darklord: holy shit beautiful moment right here!

* * *

><p>darklord: are next dare is also from flutterbuddy13 and its for satoshi<p>

satoshi: why is everyone giving me dares...

darklord: idk but he/she wants you act mean to everyone for 6 rounds

satoshi: ok starting now

darklord: ok naomi dont get mad but kentucky493 is back

naomi: kentucky ;(

(brings in yuka)

yuka: wait where am!?

satoshi: ewww yuka thats a disgusting dress

yuka: oni-chan thas not nice

darklord: sorry he got dare to act mean to everyone for 6 rounds also can you kiss yoshiki for me please?

yuka: ok i guess (yuka kisses yoshiki on the lips)

ayumi: ok im going to say this once if you kiss yoshiki again your dead...

yuka: can i go back now!

darklord: yes so you can live!

(yuka disappears)

darklord: ok kentucky493 has another dare but this one is for satoshi

satoshi: noooooo i wasnt readyyyy!

darklord: ok you have to act a titanic sence but i think you need someone to play as rose so naomi your doing it also

naomi: ok im fine with that

(spawns stage)

darklord: ok i want you to act jack's death sence

satoshi and naomi: ok

satoshi: don't..let..go..rose

naomi: i..wont..let..go

darklord: that was beautiful and since you did a good job we are all going to play minecraft!


	4. THE END

darklord: god dang it satoshi you led a creeper in are base!

satoshi: im sorry i dont have a sword so i ran...

yoshiki: little girl!

(yoshiki kills the creeper with his hands)

satoshi: show off!

darklord: o and i almost forgot naomi i have a present for you!

naomi: what is it?

(everything goes dark and a disco ball comes out of now where)

naomi: WTF!

darklord: here's is the funny person that we all love and her name is SIKEO!

sikeo: hi b****es how you doing!

everyone: nooooooo!

sikeo: thats cold right there...

darklord: its ok sikeo there jelly also you guys are all going home

satoshi: yayyyyyy

sikeo: i just got here o well

darklord:but before you all go i want to do somthing...

naomi: is it gonna be fun?

darklord: yes

(spawn everyone in a black room)

everyone: WTF!

darklord: ok everyone we are going to play hind and seek but the seeker is kimzi

(spawns in kimzi)

kimzi: hello everyone ;)

darklord: if kimzi finds you you die!

everyone: Ahhhhhhh!

darklord: hide now!

(everyone runs and hide)

kimzi killed everyone i revived all of them and sent them back home

**THE END :)**


End file.
